A GG Vday
by S. K. Steven
Summary: What would happen if C&B were together on Valentines Day. Sorry it's a little late.


_Standard Disclaimer: None of the Characters are mine. I'm just borrowing them for awhile. Anything from CW episodes is not mine either._

Love. Oh, how he despised the word. It meant attachment, need, a permanent commitment. Until recently, there were only three things that Chuck Bass loved Nate, Money, and all its pleasures. So it was easy to see how he had never celebrated Valentines Day before this year. Then, came Blair Waldorf. Her elegance, beauty, charisma, and competitive-scheming nature mesmerized him.

Try as he might, he could not seem to step away from her, which in return, had hurt Nate. He had stolen her from Nate, just as she had stolen his heart from him. Love, fucking love, had led him to chase her up those stairs and caused his heart to break. Love had also forced him to stop her before she ran away to France. Now she was his and she loved him back.

So today, the day that he despised, he would celebrate love. No expense had been spared, as was expected of a Bass. Nate would have bought her chocolates, dinner, flowers, and the jewelry she picked out for him. He was not Nate and he knew how Blair loves surprises.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Dan is still grounded from the pool party thing, but Mr. Humphrey is still allowing me to come over so we are just having a quiet night in. He's making dinner and we're probably going to watch…" Serena was blathering on about her Valentines Day plans with Cabbage Patch on the way to school "so how are the plans with Chuck coming?"

"I laid out the outline for tonight to him this morning but he just seemed so…disinterested." She said it so flippantly but Serena could tell that she was fretting.

"I wouldn't worry. What did you expect? Chuck Bass and the day of love? They just don't mix well." She touched her friend's shoulder reassuringly.

They came to the front steps of Constance and there awaiting beaus. Both boys wrapped their arms around their girls.

"Again, I am so sorry about tonight. I know that it's not the most romantic way to spend Valentines Day." Blair rolled her eyes at Dan's constant apologies

"What have you got to be sorry for? I'm the one who got you into this mess. So…Chuck, what do you and Blair have planned for tonight?" Serena winked at Blair

He just shrugged his shoulders, "I guess just dinner and a movie, right Waldorf?"

Blair sighed exasperatedly, as the warning bell for first period wrung. They all flocked towards their classes. To the normal eye everything would seem normal, only Blair's keen sight could catch the slight smirk spread across Chuck's lips. "What are you scheming, Bass?"

"A secret the likes of which could only be contrived in a mind as cunning and brilliant as mine" He whispered before he pushed her into her classroom.

She took her seat and pulled out her notebook just as the final bell rang. She was so immersed in the tale of Taming of the Shrew that she did not notice when a knock came to the door, 10 minutes into class.

"A delivery for Blair Waldorf" she quirked a perfectly plucked eyebrow towards the gangly freshman.

"Well hurry, hurry you're interrupting my class." All eyes followed him towards Blair's desk. He set a single red rose in front of her and the teacher jostled him out.

Serena leaned over from the seat beside her. "Well, what does the card say?"

Blair noticed the tag dangling from the stem for the first time. "Just…C."

Serena squealed and shook her arm lightly "So he does care."

An irrepressible dimpled smile spread across Blair's face. And the entire day passed the same way. A dorky freshman boy would interrupt an exasperated teacher's lesson only to present Blair with a single red rose and the same monogram, until finally she ended up with half a dozen roses. But no Chuck.

She skipped down the steps at the end of the day fully expecting to see Chuck's awaiting limo. Instead, she arrived at a blank spot. Mildly bewildered she tried to catch a glimpse of the familiar scarf, but only found Serena and Cabbage Patch.

With her head held high she traipsed over and interrupted their make-out session in favor of a companionable stroll. "Oh, alright. I'll see you tonight okay?" Serena kissed Dan one last time before joining Blair.

"Where's Chuck? I would've thought you'd be him for the roses" Serena asked, oblivious to Blair's anxiousness.

"I haven't actually seen him since this morning."

"Well maybe he decided to go back home. You know how indifferent he is about school." She tried to help.

"Whatever, come back to my place for a quick stop. There's something I'd like to show you."

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Blair's house was empty as her mother was overseeing the Valentines Sale of her new Victoria Secret line. Speaking of Eleanor Waldorf originals, a perfectly wrapped dress lay sitting in Serena's lap while she sat lounging on a chair in Blair's room. "Oh Blair, you shouldn't have!" Serena exclaimed as she passed Blair a new set of Valentine designed headbands. "Is that one for me too?" She asked pointing toward a perfect Audrey-esque little black dress lying across her bed.

"No, my mother made just one specifically…Oh my god Chuck!" She said as she spotted the same type card folded on top of the dress.

Serena smiled "open it, open it!"

_Since I found you so easily at the masquerade ball, _

_I thought you wouldn't mind retuning the favor. Go _

_to W 49__th__ St. 5294. Take the limo. It's yours for the night._

C

"Oh Blair, a scavenger hunt! It's so romantic." Serena didn't like Chuck but she did love romance.

She dressed quickly "S, I'm sorry. I have to go. It says the limo is waiting for me."

"Go, go!" Serena all but pushed her out the door.

They took the elevator down to the lobby and there the limo sat waiting. Bernard opened the door for her and once again Blair was surprised at how well chuck new her. Inside were two cups of Starbucks' low-fat espresso, light popcorn, and a newly installed dvd player playing _Breakfast At Tiffany's._

She gave Bernard the directions and they were on their way.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

They arrived at a discreet but classy jewelry store. Perfect for making wannabe bitches jealous.

She entered and the first thing she noticed was that no one else was in the store. A smiling man came out from behind the counter. "Mr. Bass gave me orders to give this to you." And he handed her yet another card.

_My father acquired this store through one of his business ventures._

_If I recall correctly, you used to pick out three items for Nathaniel _

_to choose from. Well now I'm saying choose three items, any three _

_items you'd like, and they are yours. No rings, I will choose the _

_perfect one when the time comes. After this, head to W 45__th__ St. 5784._

_Enjoy._

_C _

Blair spent at least an hour picking out a diamond encrusted pear necklace, matching earrings, and deep red ruby hanging from a delicate platinum chain. Then Bernard interrupted her with a cough. "I'm sorry Madam, but Mr. Bass insisted that I allow you no less than an hour in each place." They bagged up her choices and she was off.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

They arrived at a seasonal chocolate distributor a little ways down from her house. And she entered upon the same scenario. This time the card read…

_I've found this to be the place of the most succulent_

_chocolates in the UES so I started a tab. Choose _

_what you like. I'll be waiting for you at the Palace._

_C_

So she chose a box of four chocolate covered strawberries and another heart-shaped one

filled with truffles. She made the decision to take much less than an hour in anxious anticipation of meeting him.

And then she arrived at the Palace. The door man handed her another car on her way to the elevator.

_Suite 215 _

C

She rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed that he wouldn't just tell her the name of the suite. Now she'd have to go searching for the correct number.

She got off on the second floor knowing that Chuck's top-floor dwelling was five floors above and numbered 700.

Following the arrows she turned to the right where 212-215 were situated and immediately came upon a room named the Waldorf Suite.

"Well, that's odd. Why would Chuck's father name a suite after my mother?" She thought as she pushed open the large double doors

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight in front of her. The room was solely lighted by hundreds of white candles. A four poster bed decorated with a white canopy and satin sheets and fluffy pillows colored in pinks and reds and blacks and whites was pushed off to the side. In the middle of the room stood a table with two candle sticks and a white table cloth and two trays under which more than likely was a healthy yet delectable feast. Next to a chair stood Chuck dressed in a devil-red designer suit topped off with a black tie.

She stepped towards him, but he held out a hand and pulled out the seat. "Your chair my queen." She sat down in a daze and he moved to the other side of the table. She reached to remove the lid dying to know what was giving off that delicious smell, but he stopped her. "Gifts first." All she could think was 'more'?

He pulled out a blue jewelry box and shifted it from hand to hand. "Some people think Queen B stands for bee as in the leader of the hive. Some believe it stands for bitch. Everyone at Constance thinks it stands for Blair. I have personally found my own meaning. Butterfly, like the ones you give me. For the radiance and delicacy you emanate." With that he lifted the lid. Inside was a beautiful butterfly-shaped broach encrusted with white and yellow diamonds.

She felt a little embarrassed by her meager scarf, but "Well I noticed that after the tussle with Nathaniel and with all the tugging I've done to it, your scarf had become a bit worn. I found this while I was out shopping for a Christmas dress with Serena. You were in Morocco, and then with everything else…I just never found the right time to give it to you." She handed him the box and he lifted the lid. In it was a grey cashmere scarf that she knew would match perfectly with his school blazer.

She thought it too meager but he sat there just staring at it. "You thought of me, even then?" He whispered.

She could never find the words to say what he meant to her so instead, "Bass, you do too much to get into my pants". He smirked. "We still have to eat. The removal of your _dress_ will come later". And he lifted the lids to reveal Grilled chicken over rice and broccoli with a light crème sauce. One side of his mouth tipped up when her stomach growled. "Dig in."

She had been eating for awhile, when she noticed that he was just watching her. She looked up from her plate and he brought his chair over to her side of the table. "I love watching you eat when you think no one is looking and you don't feel so guilty. I listen to your little moans of pleasure and it makes me think of the moans you let out when I am pleasuring you."

"Mmmm, but not even an orgasm from you can surpass a slice of cherry pie."

"Touché. Which is why…" He stood up and wheeled another cart over. On top sat a cherry pie. He carved her a slice and set it in front of her. She went to pierce it with her fork, when he put a hand up. "Allow Me" and he proceeded to feed it to her. When they got down to the crust he started using his hands. She made sure to suck on his fingers a little after each bite. The final bite was followed with a loop of her tongue.

He caught her lips with his before she could put it back in her mouth, shoving his in instead. He carried her over and threw her on the bed. She tugged him down by his new scarf and pushed off his jacket. He whipped off her dress in one fluid movement. Both pulled and ripped at clothes desperate to feel skin on skin. He rubbed his thumb between her bare legs and she whimpered.

The side of his mouth tipped in a mischievous grin. He knew what she wanted there most. He thought it more fun to tease so he tried something new. He spread her knees and laved at her core with his tongue. Her hips bucked wildly. He tormented her until he felt her shatter and tasted her fresh juices. Before she could recuperate he slipped in side her. He pulled out and slammed all the way back in thinking it was a good idea to push the bed against the wall. Again and again he pushed until he could feel her muscles contracting and then he placed one knee over his shoulder. His guttural growl covered her screams as the came together.


End file.
